This Is A Tale Or This House Of Black
by Isfelvic
Summary: This is a tale of a boy of a girl of a man of a wife. Pairing: Bella/Dora eventually and others of my own. The pair is clear...don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

"_This is a tale of a boy of a girl of a man of a wife."_

_- Little Comets_

This Is A Tale… or This House Of Black

"Bella!" …"Bella!!" A blonde boy ran across the shore of the black lake. The black haired girl he was calling to, turned to face him.

"What?"

"You…" He stopped in front of her and leaned forward, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "You're…you're not really gunna be a Death Eater are you?"

'_Bella'_, rolled her eyes. "Monday, I don't see why you care. You're leaving." She huffed.

'_Monday'_, looked at her with sad eyes. "Bella." He stood straight.

"Don't start…"

"You'll regret this choice for the rest of your life if you become one of them. You could do anything Bella…anything you wanted. But if you do this, you'll destroy yourself."

"…At least I won't be alone." She looked away from his brown eyes.

"Is that why you're doing this? Because I'm leaving?"

"…We both know, no matter what you say…I'll join them if you leave. And you'd always want me not to."

Monday watched her carefully. "Tell me what you want me to do Bella, and I'll do it."

"I want you to stay here…you can't just…you can't just leave." She mumbled.

"I'll talk to my dad. He's more reasonable than mum." He tried to smile. "Even if we're still going…I'll find a way to stay. I can't let you become a dollie for Voldie. I'd never forgive myself."

Bella turned back to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. "You're really the best friend anyone could ever want."

He chuckled. "I know."

Bella pulled back and hit his shoulder playfully. They walked together now. Of course they would go their separate ways once they reached the castle.

A Slytherin being seen with any other house members may as well have been the worlds biggest sin.

But since first year when Bella had met Monday they had always been best friends.

They had met in the library. Bella had accidentally dropped a book on his head.

_Thump!_

'_Agh!'_

'_I'm sorry!'_

_He had stood up, rubbing his head, smiling. 'Ah it's alright. Accidents happen. Definitely woke me up though.'_

_Bella had been amazed at his attitude. When a Slytherin accidentally did something all the others thought it was some big plot._

'_I'm really sorry.' Bella had mumbled again._

'_It's really okay.' He noticed the emblem on her robes. 'Slytherin uh? Heh you'll be the first one I've met with manners.' He grinned, not at all bothered by her house._

'_Hey I'm Monday.' He held out his hand._

'_Monday?' She took his hand._

_He chuckled. 'I was born on a Monday and my parents couldn't think of anything else.' He explained._

'_Oh…I'm Bellatrix.'_

'_Bellatrix what?'_

'_Black.' She gritted out with an air of saying something unpleasant._

_They released hands. 'Oh really? I hear you're all great with magic. Amazing duelists. Is it true?'_

'_Well…from what I've heard…yes. I haven't had a duel yet though. I thought we only learned that in second or third year.'_

'_Usually." He scratched at his blonde curls._

'…_What's your last name?' Bella asked curiously._

_He seemed to remember something. 'Oh! Sorry! It's Honey. I'm Monday Honey.' He grinned._

'_That's…unusual.' Bella smiled._

'_But that's the way I likes it.' His grin widened._

And it went that way for five years.

They had their lunch outside when they could, near the Black Forest. Studied after class if no other Slytherins or Ravenclaws were in the room. Both tried out for the Quidditch team. Both made seeker.

Monday being non-violent could actually make the Slytherins attack themselves on the field. Bella, was naturally competitive. So she was the opposite. After their matches they'd meet in the back of the library and tell each other how well they did and there were no hard feelings.

Bella and Monday both were great at dueling. Monday wanted to be an Auror when he was out of school. And Bella would follow him.

There was never any real doubt in Monday's mind that they'd be best friends forever. Until he heard the rumor about Bella becoming a Death Eater.

He had been disappointed in her and annoyed with the boy they were all following. He figured she'd act out when she found out he was leaving. And this was her ultimate form of trying to show she did not care, when she honestly did. What better why to throw everything away than to be one of them.

Tom Riddle, that bastard was the worlds biggest liar. He was a half blood and he hated the other half bloods. Pretending to be pure blood…and people bought it. Monday knew Tom was a half blood because he'd asked the head master about it.

Bella was being pulled in by him, and Monday would have none of it. He'd promised Bella and himself he'd always protect her, no matter what it took. And Monday Honey always kept his promises.

When he'd chased down and asked if she'd be a Death Eater…he knew she'd be honest. And she was right. If he left she was always going to become a Death Eater, and he was always going to want her not to. So if his staying kept her safe…he'd stay.

* * *

**[AN: First HP story! It'll be a Bella/Dora fic. If you don't like it then please don't read it.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN: I know Monday Honey is a weird name. But I likes it!]**

* * *

"_This is a tale of a boy of a girl of a man of a wife."_

_- Little Comets_

This Is A Tale… or This House Of Black

_**Four Years Later**_

Monday and Bella had left Hogwarts with top marks and set off to the Ministry of Magic right away for Auror training. They got an small apartment for the time being.

Bella grew into her body quite well. Monday would laugh when he saw her checking herself in the mirror. When she yelled at him, his response was "You know you look good, why bother?"

Monday shot up from five/four to five/eleven. His blonde hair had taken a dirty blonde shade and he was trying to grow a beard, but it didn't work out very well. He always wore something around his head, saying it felt comfortable. Bella just scoffed at him.

On the day they were to get their results of the Auror training both were livid.

"Argh! Why can't they just send it!" Monday shouted from his place on the couch, throwing his arms up.

Bella looked back at him. "They like to make people nervous." She smirked, Monday scoffed. "Well they're just annoying me!" Bella laughed at his remark. The doorbell rang. They glanced at eachother and Bella nodded towards the door. Monday stood and went to the door. An envelope had been slipped under the door.

Monday picked it up and opened it on his way back into the living room. Bella eyed him from her place at the table. "Well?" She mumbled. Monday hummed as he opened the letter and read it. _'It'd be easier if they just said 'you've been accepted' tight at the top.'_ He thought dully as he read the letter.

"Monday?" Bella called.

"We are pleased to inform you you've passed the training with outstanding records and rates. Congratulations...report to the head Auror's office early next monday morning." Monday read aloud. He looked up at his long time friend. They stared at eachother. Slowly a wide smile spread over Monday's face. "We got in!" He shouted and threw his arms up. Bella laughed, relieved the tension was gone.

Monday was jumping about the place, chanting, "We got in! We got in!" Bella laughed at him. She was happy but she'd never jump around like a happy kid, that was his job and his alone. She looked at her left arm...she would have become a Death Eater if Monday had left, and she'd have been miserable. But this...this was perfect.

* * *

_**Next Monday**_

Bella and Monday entered the Ministry through the floo network. Monday bouncing along beside her. "Damn, I'm so excited!" He mumbled to her. She shook her head, she was excited to, but she could contain herself. Monday was always bubbly, one thing she admired about him, he could always lighten a dark mood.

They headed for the lifts.

_"Level two."_ The woman's voice chimed. Monday and Bella headed down the hall.

Rufus Scrimgeour was printed across the last door at the end of the long hallway with shiny gold scrawling letters.

Monday and Bella glanced at eachother and Monday knocked firmly on the hard wood. "Enter." A gruff voice called out. Monday pushed the door open. Rufus eyed them as they walked in quietly. "Ah...you're the new ones then. I'm actually quite impressed." He mumbled.

Monday's brow furrowed. "Sir?"

"You two passed the training with amazing scores. Scores that haven't been seen quite some time." Rufus answered.

The two visitors nodded their understanding.

"For now there's nothing important that needs doing. But we have gotten word of what could be Death Eaters attacking some small towns nearby. When we know more and we have a sure location we'll let you know." Rufus explained quickly.

"Does that mean we're on the advance?" Bella asked curiously.

"Yes. We can't let talent like yours go to waste can we?" It was a rhetorical question. "I hope you don't mind sharing an office. It's a new addition and big enough for two. It's just down the hall. Take the first left and you'll see your names. If you have any questions ask."

Monday looked to Bella, he shrugged, looking back at Rufus. "No sir, you've pretty much made it all crystal clear. We'll get out of your hair now." He stepped back and turned to the door, pulling it open and letting bella out before him before closing the door behind himself.

"That went well." Monday grinned as they walked down the hall and took the first left. "It's kinda amazing how huge this place is. Doors after doors after doors."

"I know. But we're on the advance. And straight in too. I wonder how often that's been done." Bella mused.

"I'm sure only a couple of times. He said our talent hadn't been seen in a while." Monday tucked his hands into his pockets.

The door with their names on it was at the end of the hallway. Bellatrix Black and Monday Honey, scrawled in silver letters in that order one above the other.

Bella and Monday stared at the door. The blonde smiled over at his best friend for ten years. "Back in sixth year...I bet you never saw yourself here did you?"

The young woman shook her head. "No. I really didn't."

"Where did you see yourself?"

"In Azkaban someday."

"Which is better? The good or the bad?"

Bella smiled and wound her arms around his left arm. "The good." Monday chuckled and opened the door.

"Sweeeet." Monday grinned. "It's almost just like the head masters office, only a little smaller and with less books." Their desks were across from eachother and their name plates were already on the front corner of each. There was a large window in the back. "This is awesome. Sure it'll be hard but...we can deal." Monday spoke confidently. Bella nodded her agreement.

It would be hard. But they were each tough in their own ways, they could deal.

* * *

**[AN: I checked the dates. There's no known head Auror before Rufus Scrimgeour, and it's unknown when he started but...if he is a vampire then...it works out great!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[AN:Finally another chapter! Sorry it took so long...I just had zero ideas.]**

* * *

"_This is a tale of a boy of a girl of a man of a wife."_

_- Little Comets_

This Is A Tale… or This House Of Black

_"Sirius, you asshole! Why did you do that?"_

_"His hair was messy. He needed a cut."_

_"Sirius, who cuts somebodies hair in the middle of the night?"_

_"I do Orion. They just so happen to call me the Midnight Barber."_

_"...The Midnight Barber?"_

_"Oh yeah."_

_"Whatever you better not do that to me."_

_"I do do it to you."_

_"...What?"_

_"Yep. I go in your room when you're sleeping and go at that mop of yours."_

_"...My hair just growns very slow..."_

_"Haha! What you think it stays that length naturally?"_

_"How dare you. How dare you do that to me."_

_"Oh whatever cousin. Get out of here. We got work to do."_

_"Tsk! Go report back to Bella."_

_"I'm going, I'm going."_

_

* * *

_

_"...That's you shaving people's head at night?"_

_"Not shaving, just trimming."_

_"So you cut Dorea's and my own hair?"_

_"Sometimes."_

_"Haha! We got ourself a Midnight Barber! Have at it then if you're good at it."_

_"Thanks Bella."_

_"Not a problem. Anyways....what did you and Orion find?"_

_"The Death Eaters are moving. Mr. Riddle is back on the rise."_

_"Damn..."_

_"There's been a battle in the Department of Mysteries."_

_"Any deaths?"_

_"Only Death Eaters Bella."_

_"I see...keep watch around the borders of the forest. If theirs anymovement by them around the castle...move in and make every attempt to get the Ministry members to break the treaty."_

_"Right!"_

_"....I didn't mean to cause all this trouble."_

_"Don't worry Dorea. There's no way you could have known."_

_"I know but I should have at least taken what I found with me!"_

_"It's to late to think about that now. I'm sure Riddle would have found that information one way or another."_

_"You're to kind Bella."_

_"Only with you."_


End file.
